My Broken Heart
by Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare
Summary: They defeated Naraku. And Inuyasha betrayed Kagome 4 the clay pot. Midriko comes and turns Kag into a Dragon demon. And then she gets sent to Hogwarts. He might of cracked her heart, but he didn't break it. Pairings: SessKag SereAlex Asayo?
1. Chapter 1

**My Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though. Hey a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Chapter 1**

**Inuyasha's Betrayl**

**Kagome was running through Inuyasha's Forest to Keade's village to get her sacred arrows. She got them, and went back to the battle with Naraku. "Inuyasha!" she said. This was the last battle. They had the full Shikon No Tama. While she was firing arrow after arrow, she wondered about what happened last night**

**FlashBack**

**Kagome was listening to Inside Out by Eve6 on her portable CD player, when the Shikon No Tama was glowing blue. _Funny. It normally glows pink._ She thought. Then a lady that looks alot like her, comes out of it. _Midriko!_ Kagome thought.**

**"Hello, Kagome. I've come here tonight to give you a gift. A very special gift. Will you accept it?" "Hai. I will." Then the same blue glow brightened so much, if Kagome opened her eyes, she would be blind. Then she turned into a Dragon youkai. "What happened to me?" She asked. "I have no more time, child. Use my gift wisely." And she vanished.**

**End FlashBack**

**Kagome came out of her thoughts when a tentacle(A/N Sorry if i spelled it wrong) came flying at her. Before Inuyasha could save her, she let out a blast of miko energy and killed Naraku. And Inuyasha was standing there, mouth open, drooling, and left eye twitching.**

**So... Hey! how'd ya like my first ever chapter? ya ya i know. its short.Please R&R!**

**kikyosuxmonkeybutt P.S. its true!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I offered them $20, but they turned me down. o well. On wit the story!

Chapter two

Trip 2 Hogwarts

Inuyasha was still twitching when Kagome was making him ramen. It was starting to get annoying. "Why are you twitching, Inuyasha?" she asked him. "I'm not twitching!" he burst out. "We're replacing you with Kikyo." He said carring her to the well. "And don't leave without giving Kikyo her soul back" he said trying to bash her head into the stone wall of the well. Being Dragon youkai, she spread her metallic silvery wings and escaped through the well. After being changed, she was even more beautiful. Her usual raven black hair, was now even more silvery than Inuyasha's hair. She also had a beautiful crest that adorned her metallic hair. She was filled in all the right spots. In other words, she was goregous. Kagome flew into her bedroom window just to see her Hogwarts letter. She had been expecting it since she was eleven. (A/N everybody speaks English) Instead of taking a car to Kings Cross, Kagome just flew there. She didn't care that people could see her. She felt that she could fly all the way there. But, she took the train anyway. She already found Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She wanted to get the last seat, but there were people staring at her. So she said, to a boy her age with a lightning scar on his forehead, "Excuse me. Can I sit here please?" "Sure. My name is Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." he said. "Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kagome. I'll only tell you my first name because my last name is hard to pronou-" Thats when she was interrupted by the door sliding open and another boy her age came waltzing in like he owned the place."Malfoy" Harry said through gritted teeth. "Potter." the boy with platinum hair that reminded her of Inuyasha said. "And who might you be?" he asked her.

My second chappie! Please R&R P.S. sorry 4 the cliffy!


	3. Chapter 3

My Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Inuyasha! (Lawers with various automatic and machine guns come walking in) Eeh, actually, I don't. (Killer lawers walk away) Whew! OK. Now thats over, on wit the story.

Chapter 3 Healing Heart

Kagome only warmed up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And she didn't like this kid that reminded her of Inuyasha. One of the many powers she got was she was able to read minds. Yes, I know it sounds freaky, but its true. She read his mind, and found out that his name is Draco, and he is a filthy rich snob. Kagome didn't probe his mind further. "Hello Draco." Kagome said with a cold-chill-up-your-spine tone. "Hmph." he said as he strutted out the door. "Where's my recorder? Im gonna need it soon." Kagome said when she whipped out her microscopic voice recorder. When she turned it on and put it in her robes pocket, at the same time, Goyle came in handing Kagome a note and saying "Don't let anyone else read it. "and walked away. She opened it and read it. Then Kagome handed it over it to Harry to read it. It read: _Kagome, meet me in cart 111._ Then she took out her recorder and showed it to Harry, Ron, And Hermione. Kagome gave them an evil grin. And they returned it. She opened the glass door and walked all the way to cart 111. She didn't care who was in it. "Kagome, your gonna be my girlfriend whether you like it or not."he said as she walked in the door. "Who in the seven hells do you think you are? You better leave me alone or I'll cut off your balls with a rusty butter knife!" she said as she walked out the door, grinning. Kagome went and sat back down by Harry. "Listen to this."she said as she played her recorder again. All 4 of them laughed their asses off until they arrived at Hogwarts. She went with Hagrid 'cause Harry thought she should. Kagome waited until her name was called.

I would like to give a thanks to heybitch66 4 being honest and Born Under Saturn. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. And if you didn't notice, I didn't put a funny disclaimer up... Because I have the infamous writers block. And my sister agrees with me, how sad. Anywho on with the story!

Chapter 4

Kagome and Harry Potter hook up? Did i miss something?

The Sorting Hat seemed to take forever until she called her name. "Kagome, Hurigashi." she heard Professor McGonagall shout. "Finally." she muttered under her breath. Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on her head as she sat on the stool. "Hmm. Bravery, courage, healing," the Hat muttered loud enough so everyone could hear. "Heart break. Lots of heartbreak. Who put you through this?" he asked. Kagome didn't want to answer. Then she opened up her memories, (A/N how did the hat fit over her crest? I dunno.) so the hat can read what she went through. When she and Inuyasha kissed at Kaguya's castle. When they admitted thier love for eachother. When she cried her heart out for the rest of the days until she left for Kings Cross. Kagome stayed in her bedroom the whole time not eating anything. He closed off her mind. He didn't want to see more pain. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Kagome hopped off of the stool and sat next to Harry and said "Wouldn't rather be at any other House." Kagome said, smiling. Kagome stared, wide eyed, as the table filled with food. She ate like there was no tomorrow. Really. "Kagome? When did you eat last?" Harry asked. "I really don't know. Ever since..." Kagome didn't finish her sentence. She just closed her eyes for a moment so he didn't see her tears. "Its just that I can't stand having my best friends and adopted son killed by the one I loved. And he tried to kill me to." she said with a sad smile.

Flash Back

Kagome woke up the next day with a scream. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were battling her first love. "Hirakotsu!"( did i spell it right?) Sango shouted as she let go of her giant boomerang. "Sango!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha stabbed her. "Get off of her! Inuyasha! Why are you doing this?" She cried with pure hatred. "For you. I need the rest of Kikyo's soul for her to come back alive." Inuyasha said with somewhat innocence. "I loved you!

You son of a bitch of a bastard!" she said, pulling out her katana that was a gift from the Dragon Goddess. "Now I'll haunt you till the day you die for killing Sango and Miroku!" she said in a shrill voice that made Inuyasha shiver. "And I believe that day is today" she said with a soft and deadly tone as she pierced Inuyasha and Kikyo, in a lovers position, to her bedroom wall. She went over by Inuyasha and grabbed the Shikon No Tama from Kikyo's hand so roughly that she nearly tore her hand off. Kagome pulled the katana from their chests. Kikyo turned to dust almost instantly as Inuyasha spoke "Wench, I loved you too. Until you turned into a dragon youkai. After that, you felt so distant from me." he said, gasping and panting from his blood loss. "It was like that because I had to train my Dragon powers. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but after the battle I only you heal with my miko powers." she said as she started to glow the same blue light. Then, as if the battle didn't even happen, he had not one wound on his body as he was leaning against the wall covered in Sango's and Miroku's blood. "Inuyasha, leave. You ruined our love by killing my two best friends. No one can change that. You heard what I said! Get the hell out of here!" she said in a weak yet strong voice. "Kagome..." he said horror struck, that she just rejected him. Kagome was surprised by his look, but didn't show it. Right then and there, she decided to probe his mind. She saw that he was shocked to be rejected. "No, Inuyasha, I didn't reject you, you rejected me. And I accepted it. Now, leave before I make you" she said, pointing her katana called Senera at him, sheathing it, and passing out at his feet while mumbling, "My first love... b-betraying me... admitted l-love... m-marked me... a-and went to the c-clay pot." and closed her eyes. Then, Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. He went back to the Sengoku tree where Kikyo's soul was supposed to be. "Inuyasha. Are you going to hell with me?" she asked in an off-worldly tone. "No, Kikyo. I've come to send you not to hell, BUT OBLIVION!" he cried with a tear as he used Wind Scar to destroy her inchoate spirite form."Inuyasha!" she screamed as she was sent to oblivion. "Good-bye Kikyo, and happy after life" he said as he walked

End flash back

"Kagome, I feel for you. Will you go out with me?" he said WAY too fast. She under stood though. "Harry, I will." she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

So how was my lil' flash back? i know, it sux, but its my first fan fiction. Please R&R!


	5. Vote!

Hey! just want you to vote if you want Sesshomoru or Inuyasha as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Send who you want in a review and I'll count the votes at a certain time.

Which is in the next chapter.

VOTE!


	6. Again, a vote

Just another voting poll. Should I keep it a HarryKagome pairing or put it to SesshomoruKagome. Tell me before the next chapter. And that's gonna be a while.

VOTE!


	7. SORRY!

Sorry! But I'm not updating until I get 15 votes. Just wanna tell ya.


	8. FLUFFY!

Hey! Sorry for taking so long for updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

My Broken Heart

"Kagome? Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked Kagome. "You know, I'm not really sure," she said, turning to Harry. "Please give me time, Harry. I'm not sure where my hearts going to lead me to this time. Last time it lead me to that murder." she said with a bitter laugh. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as soon as she finished. "We will also be welcoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Welcome Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru in a gray kinda tux looking outfit stood up, and glared at anyone who stared at him. He looked around the hall, and his eyes looked shocked for a moment as his eyes laid on Kagome. "Oh goody," she said as she saw Sesshomaru. " I have D.A.D.A (Defense Against Dark Arts) first." she said as she sighed. "Kagome? Do you know what your saying! He's the hottest D.A.D.A teacher I've ever seen!" Hermione said hysterically as she was about to pass out. "Hold it right there, Hermione. I know him. And he not so crazy about humans," she said with a chuckle. "Come to think of it, he tried to kill me a couple times when I was human." she said, putting a nervous claw on the handle of the Senera as an instinct. She got up from eating and just walked to her dorm. _I'm in for heartbreak again. Why does Sesshomaru have to look like each other. _she thought on her way there. And how ironic it was when she knew where to go.

Ten Days Later

She walked to the classroom and took a seat. Kagome noticed that she was the last to arrive. "Ah, wench. Long time no see." came Sesshomoru's voice out from the shadow in the corner of the room. "Indeed" she said back with just as much coldness. That made the whole class shudder. Even Malfoy.  
"Kagome can I see you outside the classroom please?" he said as he opened the door like a gentleman. That really set off a signal. He'd never act like a gentleman to a human. _Oh Yeeeeeaaaaa. I'm not human anymore._ she thought. As she got up, she caught the girl's jealous glares. She walked out to hear the door shut and Sesshomoru saying an incantation so they can't use Extendable Ears from Ron's brother's new joke shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Now, what do you want?" she asked impatently. "Don't ask questions. I ask the questions here." he said with irritation. "So, what brings the almighty Sesshomoru to Hogwarts? Hm?" she asked with a grin that said 'I am gonna have so much fun annoying you this term!'. "That is none of your buisness, wench. And, as I said, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS." That pissed her off. "Don't you call me wench again! No need to remind me of your brother. Just looking at you will remind me of his ilk!" she said as she started to turn Full-Dragon. That's what happens when she gets angry. (A/N she gets angry VERY easy. o.O takes a step away from Kagome) "Kagome, Gain control!" he shouted over her keening (keening is when a creature can't scream or cry. Their throat clenches and it causes them to keen. Okay, just wanted to tell ya in case ya didn't know -) She heard his voice, but she started to weaken. Kagome used the last of her strength to turn back. She collapsed as soon as she got back her own mind. "Omph." he said as she fell backwards into him. But still, he caught her. Back at the classroom, everybody was watching from the door's window. (Nosy people! I hate people! Except my readers and reviewers. -) They watched the whole thing, wide-eyed. Kagome got more jealous glares even when she was unconcience (spelling?)He picked her up bridal style as she started to say "Huh..."

Ha ha! A cliffy!

Inuyasha: Why can't I be with Kagome?

Me: Cuz ya keep runnin' to the clay pot.

Sango: Why did I have to die?

Miroku: Yea. Why did we have to die?

SLAP! Hentai!

Me: Nooooooooooooo! Too many questions! My brain is going to explode!

Sango: You have a brain?

Me: No. Well, I did. Fine. You want me to lose what little common sense I have left?

Miroku: Err... You already did

Sango: Here. Let me help you.

(Sango puts me in a straight jacket)

Me: okies! (starts bouncing off the padded walls) Weeeeeeeeee!

Sango: Please read and review before she starts something else!

Me: Please R&R!


	9. An Awesome offer!

Hey peoples! I've an offer 4 u peoples. I can make you a demon, half-demon, or a human in my story. The reason i'm doing this is because i lost a bet with my sister. T-T Okay, thats not the ONLY reason. to make it brief, give me a name, eye color, hair color, attitude, who you want he or she to fall in love with, and what type of demon u want to be. (if u chose not to be human) O.K, just to make it clear, here are the pairings:

KagSess

RonHerm

Inu?

or any other characters you want but nobody who already has a pairing. Also, I need a vote for Sango and Miroku to come back to life. Please tell me by review or take the easier route and e-mail me at my sisters old e-mail, 


	10. Enter Serenite!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

My Broken Heart

So sorry! My sister won another bet against me. Now I can only put in one person! So sorry SilverD I promise that i'll put u in next chappie! But now we're introducing Serenite.

Serenite is made by Born Under Saturn. Her description is in the story. Read it!

Just as she was about to wake up, someone pushed past and bumped her head into the wall. "Oh great." Sesshomaru muttered as he was glaring daggers to the student. Then, the student abruptly stopped and turned around. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry." she said as she was walking toward them. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kagome moaned as she started to wake up. "Here, let me heal you." she said as she was glowing the infamous blue glow. "Whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" THUMP. Kagome struggled in Sesshomaru's arms and fell. (How can you not like it when you are in a hot guys arms?) To her surprise, he bent down and helped her up. "Thank you." Kagome said to Sesshomaru as she had a slight flush. "Hello. My name is Kagome and I'm an Element Dragon youkai. As I could see, you are an InuYoukai. An Element InuYoukai. The only known InuYoukai Element is my younger long lost Sister." she said with sheer surprise. Serenite has bright silver eyes with midnight blue swirls, has pitch black hair with gold and silver highlights just like Kagome, but it goes down to the floor unlike Kagomes that is at the middle of her back. "Oh! Sesshomaru, this is Serenite. Element Youkai's are a breed of their own. Their parents may be a Neko Element Youkai and a Inu Element Youkai and they might have an Element Ningen. It dosen't matter who the parents are. And after another Element is born, we must perform a ceremony to choose what Element he or she will be. Me and Serenite are the only Element Youkai there are." Kagome said as she turned to Serenite. _Hm. She quite peaceful. Just like when we were children. VERY bad temper. Almost as bad as me. Quick witted just like me too._ she thought with a half-smile. "Serenite, there is a secret about The Element Youkai I need to tell you..." she said as she was knocked to the floor by an unknown spell. Everybody turns to where the spell came from, and even faster than Sesshomaru, Serenite and Kagome were up on their feet and chasing a short hooded figure. they lost him, but they found a note there and it said...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Me: Mphmnfhmhfp(Translated) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy!

Inuyasha: Tell me the real reason I can't be with Kagome!

Serenite: Since DragonYoukaiSorceress is bound with a straightjacket and chains, I'll answer for her. Here, let me spell it out for you. c-u-z y-o-u w-e-n-t t-o t-h-e f-r-e-a-k-i-n c-l-a-y p-o-t.

Me: mphfmfmp.(translated) Go Serenite!

Me: mphfmfmpmphfmfmpmphfmfmp(Translated)I'd like to thank Born Under Saturn 4 reviewing to every chappie! please R&R!


	11. My longest chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Harry Potter or Inuyasha characters. But Serenite is owned by Born Under Saturn.

Okies! Today I'm introducing Asayo! Asayo is owned by _Asayo Goddess of Beauty_. Asayo, say something! Okay... We have to wait till the end of the chappie. BUT DON'T SKIP THE STORY!

My Broken Heart

Kagome gave the note a quick glance, put it in her pocket, and followed Serenite and the hooded figure. After following the scent that smelled like a burning house and another one that smelled like the musky smell of a dungeon. _Severus! _she thought. _But what's the burning smell? _Soon enough she found herself side-by-side with Sesshomaru and Serenite."Okay, here's the plan. Me and Sesshomaru will go for the dungeon smell and Serenite, you go for the burning smell." she instructed. Kagome split up with Serenite to run down the shifting-stairs. "Ooh! I don't have time for this!" she screamed in aggitation as she jumped the stair cases one after another. _Hmm. Very bad temper. Very attractive._ Sesshomaru thought as he followed and watched her agile and elegant leaps. She started to open her wings when Sesshomaru hopped on her back. "We'll get there faster if you fly us there!" he shouted as the air was making 'wooooosssshhhhh!' noises over her wings. Finally, she swooped down and snatched the hooded figure up with as much grace as a Peregrine Falcon swooping down upon its prey.

**Back With Serenite**

She went through every short-cut that she knew. Finally, she found the source of the smell. _The only Pheonix Youkai!_ she thought. "Please! Stop!" Serenite cried. The Pheonix Youkai turned around and stopped. The Pheonix Youkai was the person who was draining Serenite's power. "Oh. Sorry." the girl said. "Hi. My name is Asayo!" she said brightly. "Please hear me out. I know that we only met two seconds ago, but you might want to keep your mental barriers up so nobody can hurt you like someone did to me. Only open up to the people you trust." she whispered into Serenite's ear. "I know. I'm Serenite, by the way. You can trust me and my Element Sister, Kagome. We're in Gryffindor." Serenite said in a pretend just-a-girl-chit-chat voice. "I HATE it when we have to pretend when we are talking!" Serenite said in an exasperated voice. "Oh, I'm in Slytherin. Most might think I'm crazy for hanging out with you guys," she said with anxiety. "Yea. Especially Draco Malfoy. But in my opinion, I think he's cute." she finished as she started to blush. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy. We have to get back before Kagome blows her top. One more thing, how strong are you?" Serenite asked in a peaceful but challenging voice. "Is that a challenge?" Asayo said, grinning. They both started off with their battle stance. Asayo threw the first punch, Serenite dodged and while she was off-balance, she slid on the floor and kicked Asayos legs out so she would fall to the ground. Asayo jumped and kicked backward, while in air, spread her red, fiery, feathery, wings so she wouldn't touch the ground.While Serenite watched this, still in battle stance, Asayos kick was precisely aimed for her head. "Holy kami-sama!" Serenite cried as her alertness snapped back on. She dodged the kick, grabbed her leg, and swung her to the ground. As Asayo started to get up, Serenite was over there helping her before she knew it. "You fight well." Serenite said as she was trying to catch her breath, but with no prevail. "You too. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Asayo said, trying to do the same thing. "The Element Youkai are always taught from birth. My Element blood Sister Kagome, she's probably the best fighter there is." Serenite said.

**Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru**

Kagome landed and made Sesshomaru get off. She ripped off the hood and it showed (drumroll please) Severus Snape. "So. Look what the Dragon brought back to its lair." she said, grinning malicously. "Give me your wand." she commanded, no longer grinning. "Give me your wand!" she shrieked an ice cold tone of voice that made Sesshomaru shiver. _Scary. Worse temper than me. And that's saying something! I think I'm starting to like this Element Dragon demoness. _he thought with a chuckle. "Who are you laughing at you mutt!" Snape screamed after hearing him laugh. "You DARE call him a mutt when your a lowlier ningen! You know we can cut you in twenty different ways in less than a second, right?" she said in a shrieking type voice, grinning malicously again, satisfied with the look of terror on Snape's face. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me your wand like a good little ningen or I can rip your arm off in the process of grabbing it from you." she said while glancing at Sesshomaru for his part. "Listen to me Severus. Teacher to teacher. Give the young lady your wand so there is no unesessary blood shed." he said with a look on his face that said 'Just give her the damn wand! You don't want to see her angry, and neither do I.' Snape glared at her, but

obediently gave her his wand. SNAP! Kagome snapped the wand like it was a twig in her path. "Why did you do that!" Snape shouted, watching as she crumbled it to sparkling dust. "Just reliveing you of your duty as a Death Eater. And you know what? As part Seer, I saw you kill the headmaster in... What year is it? Oh yea. Next year? The sixth year of Hogwarts." she said, looking like she was going to beat the kuso out of the potions master and cry at the same time. Suddenly, she she kicked him in his 'special spot' and punched him to the floor. "How DARE you try to kill my uncle!" she cried, falling to the floor in tears. Sesshomaru watched her weep. She only weeped when his half-breed brother went to the clay pot. He cracked his knuckles and knocked Snape out. "Ssshhhhh. Ssshhhh. Calm down. I'm right here." he cooed to her. She put her head on his chest and fell into a light slumber, tears still running down her cheeks. Seeing her crying made him angry. He was about to make short work of the still knocked-out Snape when he heard a voice come up behind him and speak: "Sesshomaru, don't. Keep your temper." The voice came from Serenite as she was walking with another woman. "Who is she?" he asked in a gruffy voice. "This is Asayo, the last Pheonix Youkai there is." Serenite answered, for her benefit. Asayo has emerald eyes, long crimson hair, and is filled in a bit less than Kagome and Serenite. "Serenite, come here. The Elemental Youkai secret is the Legendary Necklaces." Kagome said as she started to wake up. Sesshomaru put her down as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled a gold chained Necklace with a blue gem that changed color and a Necklace that had a silver gem that changed color. "Here. This one is yours, " she continued as she handed the blue gemmed Necklace to Serenite. And she helped her put it on. Then, she put the silver one around her own neck. There was a brilliant light that blinded everyone for a moment. "Serenite, these Necklaces will give us the almighty Shape-Shifting ability the Dragon Goddess herself had..." She said wearly as she passed out into Sesshomaru's arms.

Me: My longest chappie! My offer still stands.

Sango: Help me! The clay bitch is after me!

Inuyasha: What did you call her!

Serenite and Asayo: That's why you can't be with Kagome. You deserve Mrs. I-came-back-from-the-dead-so-I-can-pretend-that-my-reincarnate-dosen't-exist-and-make-Inuyasha-break-her-heart-every-time-I-wanna-make-out-with-my-Inuyasha

Inuyasha: I don't want your opinion!

Me: Incase you didn't know, I finally got free of the chains and straightjacket.

Asayo: Don't worry. we didn't forget.

----Puts me back in chains and straightjacket----

Me: Mphfmpfmf (Translated) I need a psyco-ciatrist

Everyone except me:Yea we do too.

Me: mpfmpfmfmpfmmpfm (translated) Please R&R! Also let me know if you like kinky ho... err, Kikyo, or not. (Which i'm hoping you don't )


	12. Wow I need a life

Disclaimer: Will the lawers stop buggin me! Ok, Ok! Just point that thing somewhere else! I don't own the Harry Potter or the Inuyasha characters. But Serenite is owned by Born Under Saturn and Asayo is owned by Asayo Goddess of Beauty.

DragonYoukaiSorceress here, and there is actually no new person this chappie. And I'd like to thank these reviewers: **Born Under Saturn, Asayo Goddess of Beauty, Hiei'sCrazySpaz, and Sesshomarugrl. **Okies! Here's the story!

"What just happened to her?" Serenite asked as she fell back into (the cute ) Sesshomaru. "I have no idea." he replied simply. "How can you say 'I have no idea'? Your freakin two hundred years old and you don't know what happens when a person passes out?" she shrieked. She wasn't just gonna stand there. "C'mon! We got to take her to the hospital wing!" she cried as he held Kagome bridal-style while he was ten feet ahead of Serenite and still running. "What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey (spelling?) asked as she helped him put her on a bed-type thingy.(A/N i'm half asleep right now so don't go play "The Bad Reviewer" just because i might make people in my fic babble like an idiot. -)

Back to the story

"We hoped you can tell us." Sesshomaru said, while glancing at the unconcious, yet peaceful looking Kagome. "She's dying. That's what's happening! What caused this? Any spells?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she felt for a pulse. "Wait, Where is Asayo?" Sesshomaru asked. "She had to go to class. Wait a minute!" Serenite said as she put her hand around the gem of her Necklace. "Yes, she was hit with a spell. We don't know what the spell is though." he answered. There was a light that came from Serenite as she focused on becoming the bird that made a legend: the Pheonix. "Let's see if the Pheonix's healing power is as powerful as they say." Serenite said in the melodious voice of the Pheonix. As the tear fell...

I know it's short, but either it be short or my sister will catch me and delete the whole story. How will it end? Will the healing power of the Pheonix prevail? Or will the Pheonix Healing Power ability fail because she isn't the real Pheonix? Tell me what you think will happen. Please R&R!


	13. Awwwwwww The Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. But Serenite is owned by Born Under Saturn and Asayo is owned by Asayo Goddess of Beauty.

Hey peoples! I wanna tell ya that there is gonna be a surprise. Also, wish me luck cuz i'm gonna do an experiment with my account. And it might help to find out who's going on my account. No doubt my oldest sister. Try living with two older sisters. It's Hell. Anyway, on wit the story!

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I couldn't believe it. The person I most admired is dying. The person who was put through Hell and back a couple times, who was bold without fear, and yet, wasn't TOTALLY void of emotion. Serenite is leaning over Kagome to see if the Pheonix tears will work. And in my opinion, I hope it does.

**Normal POV**

The crystlline tear fell on Kagome's forehead just below her crest. She started to glow an aqua blue, then the shade turned darker until she looked like a painted over light bulb so the light still shone. It looked like it was black. Then, the glow faded. "She gone." Madam Pomfrey said with a saddened look on her aged face as she felt for a pulse. Fluffy... (Hey! stick to the script!) Sesshomaru bent over and picked her up bridal-style. And then, simply left the room.

**With Fluff- (-glares-) Sesshomaru (Thank you.)**

He walked to his room and sat on his window sill with Kagome's limp body against his. He held her close and began to weep. Sesshomaru only wept when he saw Rin die.

**Flash back**

"Milord!" came Jaken's voice behind him. "What is it, Jaken?" he said. "Milord! Rin is nowhere to be found. Wretched girl." Jaken squeaked as Sesshomaru smacked him into next week. (A/N OO Wow. bad temper. Torture Jaken! Muahahahahahahahaha!) Sesshomaru looked for Rin for about an hour until he found her laying in a pit that has a Snake youkai in it. It had bit her and was moving in to feed. Sesshomaru growled as he... how do I put this politely? Oh. As he "butchered", yea thats the word, it into about... estimates? A million pieces. "Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted as he lept into the hunters pit. Rin was laying dead in the pit. He picked her up and he felt that her spirit had already crossed over. He left and buried her in the courtyard at his castle. And he wept for his daughter-like ward.

**End Flash back**

His tears fell freely now. They ran down his cheeks like a waterfall. He held her head against his chest and stroked her silvery hair. Thats when he felt the chain to the now-glowing Necklace. He looked at its silver glow as one of his tears fell onto the gem. Then, there was a white flash, (wow. don't ya think they would be blind for how many flashes and glows they saw. ) and Kagome's eyes fluttered open and looked at the still-crying Sesshomaru. "What's wrong?" she asked, knowing all too well. She knew she died. Kagome remembered being on the border of Life and Death. "Kagome?" he said as he embraced her. And she hugged back. "Sorry I worried you." she said as they parted. "Kagome?" he asked "Yeah?" she answered "Can you do me a favor?" Sesshomaru asked, looking into her eyes. Then he kissed her. At first, she was surprised. But after, she melted into his arms. When they broke the kiss, he said softly "I can't live without you." Then she said back, "I can't even live in the After Life without you." They stood up and Kagome wiped away his tear-lined face with a touch of her hand. "C'mon," she said softly, "Lets go find Serenite and Asayo."

Me: Oh yea! Chibi on caffine!

Sango: Help me! The clay bitch is after me again!

Serenite, Asayo, Kagome, Me, and, (am i allowed to say it now?) Fluffy: Get away from her you dried piece of kuso!

Me: Right there, people, is the SessKag.

Everybody except Kagome and Sesshomaru: Aaaawwwwwwwwwwww... Their holding hands!

Kagome and Sesshomaru: -throws charms around everybody's necks- SIT DOWN PEOPLE!

Everybody except the love birds: Oh kuso! THUMP

Me: -recovering from the charms- Anybody notice that Inuyasha didn't ask why he couldn't be with Kagome?

Serenite: he's uh... -cough- kinda busy in the parking lot and Kinky Hoe is with him.

Kagome: Bastard! Sorry people! Sit Boy! THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

Me: Please R&R!


	14. Crap Here comes Koga

Disclaimer: Why do we have to put these things up? Everybody knows that us fanfiction writers never own what we write about. To put that in a way a caveman can even understand: I don't own any of these people. But Serenite is owned by Born Under Saturn and Asayo is owned by Asayo Goddess of Beauty. One more thing, when life gives you lemons, say "Make your own damn lemonade!" There's no actual reason why I typed that except that I wanted to say something random. Okies! On wit the story!

"WHAT!" came Asayo's shriek as Kagome and Sesshomaru explained what happened. "Yep. That's what happened." Kagome said emotionlessly. "We certainly defeated his incarnation. If we defeated Naraku once, we can defeat his reincarnation just as well." Sesshomaru said with pride. _Uhhh... I know I like Sesshomaru, but he keeps reminding me of Inuyasha. There sure as hell is a similarity. _she thought as she put her mental shields and barriers back up. _I can't back down now. The news that me and Serenite found, I'm afraid, it's true. _"Guys, there is only one explaination." Serenite said with the peaceful look she always used. "Yea... It's Naraku's reincarnation. So, we get to use these Necklaces after all, right?" Serenite said with a mischievious grin. "It's not a game! Look, I'm sorry, but we have to take this seriously. If one of us gets knocked out, or worse, killed, the Necklaces go hay-wire and the other one can't use it without something going wrong." she said with obvious concern. "Don't forget that you have the Elemental power on your side." Sesshomaru said, looking at his beloved. "Yea, we do. But Naraku's reincarnation, Katsotu, is here and stronger than ever." Serenite said as she gave everyone a nervous glance. "But what can I do?" asked Asayo as she thought, _What _CAN_ I do?_ "Asayo, you can heal. And, best of all, you have the ability to drain power." Kagome said trying to comfort her friend. "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh... Kami-sama, help me. Koga is coming." Kagome said in a "PLEASE HELP ME!" tone. Then, the tornado came into view. "The tornado is coming, Auntie Em." Serenite muttered loudly as she got a chuckle out of everyone. Then Koga walked out of his "little" tornado. "How is my woman?" he asked as he put Kagome in a death grip. "Wait. Your a Youkai! Now we will bear stronger pups." he said. Kagome got really pissed off. But, this time she was able to control her temper. "Baka! I'm nobody's woman!" she shouted as she slugged Koga. Hard. Being punched so hard that he flew into the wall all the way down the wall. Fortunately, he was knocked out. _Heh. She really _CAN_ take of herself. _Sesshomaru thought as he smirked inwardly. "He got what he deserved." was all that Kagome said.

Me: Okies! My offer, I'm sorry to say, is gone.

Inuyasha: Yes! No more weirdos! First Serenite, the demon mutt like my brother. Then there was Asayo, the bird-girl.

Kagome, Me, Serenite, and Asayo start rapidly beating Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kikyo! Help me!

Sango: Oh no you don't! (Throws Hirakotsu)

Kagome: You ass! Don't you know that she's with Naraku right now?

Inuyasha: She's not! See, she's right- (Looks to his side to find Kikyo gone)

Kagome: Intercom?

Intercom: Yes Milady?

Kagome: Wha's with the Milady thing? Please use security cameras to find Kikyo.

Intercom: Yes Milady.

Kagome: Don't call me Milady!

Intercom: ... She's currently in the parking lot wi-

Kagome: Ooookaaayy! Too much information! Intercom, turn off please.

Everybody: BAD MENTAL IMAGE!

Me: (Whispers) Yes! I'm free!

Kagome: Don't think I forgot about you.

(Puts me in straitjacket and chains with padlocks)

Me Mphfmfmph (Translated) God Dammit! Please Review!

P

R

E

S

S

T

H

I

S

B

U

T

T

O

N

Y

O

U

K

N

O

W

Y

O

U

W

A

N

T

T

O


	15. I put too many of these

Hey guys, I just wanna tell you this story is gonna be delayed 4 awhile. But not very long. The reason is I'm working on a story. A Rurouni Kenshin crossover with Inuyasha. Its called: _Can My Heart Be Mended? _Please read the first chappie! Thanx people!


	16. I really do put too many of these

Hey Peoplez! I'm working on another story yet again, its called _The Crystal Tears of a Tenshi_. Come and check it out. Heres the summary:

_Three years after the defeat of Naraku and the mating of Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome couldn't stand the pain in her heart. It started to overwhelm her and she couldn't hold that much power so the Gods turned her into a Tenshi Goddess. Now, known as the Goddess of Pain, Kagome travels around the Fuedal Era healing wounded hearts just like hers and taking the fatally wounded to the other side, so they don't go through what she did. Whenever they asked 'What happened to you?' she would just answer, 'Just a heart that had a deeper cut'._

I know i suck at summarys but read it and tellme how i did. Its a SessKag pairing by the way.

Plz No Flamers!


	17. Serenite's guy and LMAO

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Me: Hey peoples! CHIBI ON CAFFINE!

-Kagome puts me in a straitjacket-

Kagome: Why can't you just get a brain inplant so I don't have to put you in a straitjacket anymore?

Me: I do have a brain!

Kagome: On wit the story!

Me: Hey! Thats my line! -pouts-

_Serenite's POV_

You see Kagome and Sesshomaru you see the perfect couple. Sesshomaru has the 20-foot thick wall of ice around his heart and Kagome has the Eternal flame in her heart to melt his stoic facade. -sigh- I wish I had someone who adored me like that. I'm stating to become envious. I really wish that I had someone to love and have them love me in return. Oh, well. I'll find Mr. Right someday.

_Normal POV_

"Hey!" came a voice from behind them as they walked to the Great Hall. Kagome and group turn around to see Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Serenite asked in exasperation. You see, she got over that so-called 'crush' on him. Now in her eyes he's just another annoying lil' bugger. "Lets cut the chat. You know you can't beat the Dark Lord without my help." he said with a disturbing look in his eyes. "Oh really? What do you bring to the table? Hm?" Kagome asked while eyeing him suspiciously. Draco hesitated a bit. "Good looks?" he said in a high pitch voice. A short silence. Then they burst out laughing. "Hehehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed wildly. As Serenite sobered a bit she teased, "We already have someone who covers that department." she elbowed Sesshomaru and he said, "Who? Me?" He was the only one who didn't laugh. He didn't get it. "No, Sesshy, my invisible best friend Bob thats standing right next to you." She bit out sarcastically. You see, (I say that too much also) ever since Kagome and Fluffy became a couple Serenite kept teasing him about his looks. "Yea, I might as well dye his hair pink, cut it short and post it on the internet." she added. "Not like you would do that AND live." Kagome and Fluffy said in unison. "Wow, this is gonna be a long day..." Malfoy said as he shook his head. "Ooooooohhhhhhh Serenite! Look! There's a cute guy over there who's checking you out!" Kagome said in a whisper intended only for Serenite. Serenite midnight eyes followed and came to rest on a really cute Kitsune demon with red hair, piercing Emerald green eyes, a beautifully shaped face, and it looks like a blood red tail with bright yellow stripes. He came over, cleared his throat, and said, "Hello. My name is Alex."

Me: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! A cliffy!

Serenite: YES! I finally get to see the person I'm gonna be paired with!

Me: You should thank me cause I was gonna make him a cross dressing old hag.

Serenite: WHAT!

Me: Just kidding.

Serenite: You better be. -glares-

Kagome: Please review!


	18. Here comes another one

Okies! ANOTHER authors note. I just made a new story, _Senera, The Dragon Demoness of the Northern Lands._ I'm experimenting on this one, so be nice. Sorry! I'll update as soon as I can!!


	19. Chapter 19's author note

Me: Okay, okay, okay. SSP.

Kagome: What's SSP?

Sesshomaru: I command you to tell us.

Me: HEY! I'M the authoress of this SessKag crossover!

Sesshomaru: Hey, your the one who made it SessKag.

Me: But your the one who has your sword against my throat and telling me, 'You better write it that way or I'll --------- -------- -------- ------- --------------- ------ --------.

Kagome: I buzzered the rest incase this document falls into children's hands.

Me: Buzzered? Is that even a word?

Kagome: Don't tell me about my grammar. You're the one who created stupider and Ishkabibel and-

Me: She said Ishkabibel! NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -starts to cry.- whispers its fake, but Kagome doesn't know that.

Me: suddenly stops People, I'll tell you what SSP means, but you have to guess in a review first!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay peoples, I know that I said that I withdrew my offer, but I have one, no, two, no, three people left to put in the story, Snowdrift and Rikumaru which are made by StarPrincess2020 and Aya made by preistessofsorrow. And yes, I know, that this is not a chapter Right now I don't have internet, so I'll probably put this up a long while after I type this.

Kagome: Did you ever notice that we always seem to get off the topic in this story? I just did right now.

Inuyasha: Yeah, what does that tell us? That your slow, maybe?

Kagome: growls WHAT??!!!

Sesshomaru: I forgot my line...now I rememeber...now I don't...now I do...don't...do...don't...do...don't...ok, IMPROVISATION TIME! Meow...

Everyone: O.O backs away slowly

Sesshomaru: "(freeze frames)Why...can't...I...move...?(fan girls walk up to him with perverted smiles)Oh...shit...

Kagome: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!! rips fangirls into a gorey mess.

Me: I think I should leave it off here before I have to rate it M for violence.

Ja, ne


End file.
